(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face mask manufacturing machine, and in particular to a face mask manufacturing machine that fully automatic to thereby reduce the operation labors and avoid negative influence on the feeding and fusion efficiency caused by inconsistency of human operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A face mask is often used to isolate and shielding against dusts, contaminations and bacteria or viruses. The face mask is almost a must at the time when a disease is transmitted through air.
The face mask is also used by for example a motorcycle riders, a cooker, or a chemical facility operator and is used in potentially toxicant environments, such as oil refinery facility and chemical plants. The face mask helps to prevent the operators from taking in excessive amount of toxicant substance or materials. However, the mask itself is subject to contamination and/or deterioration of performance thereof after it has been used for a long time. Thus, a new mask must be used to replace the old, contaminated or performance-reduced mask. As a result of the frequent replacement of the face masks, the manufactures of face mask must be fully capable to supply a large quantity of face mask in certain situations in order to satisfy the need of the market.
Currently, the face mask is formed by an initial process of first folding a piece of multilayer cloth, followed by fusion. A subsequent intermediate process including sewing and cutting is then carried out to form a semi-finished product of face mask. Thereafter, accessories, such as a nose clip, are then added to the semi-finished product in a further subsequent process to complete the making of the face mask. In these processes, a number of steps are assisted by human labors. For example, the raw material is fed manually and the fusion operation is also carried out manually. Under this condition, the individual performance of the operators that carry out the above discussed operations may has significant influence on the manufacturing speed and precision of the semi-finished products of the face mask an also have influence on the quality and throughput of face masks.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to overcome the above discussed problems by providing a face mask manufacturing machine that can operate in an automatic manner.